Flechette
When the legendary Fightin' Joe Perkins was killed in the skies over Paris, his daughter set out on a quest to avenge his death. Personality and Appearance Madeline was a fiery-tempered and quick witted young woman prone to impulsive behaviour. She was very personable and friendly in social situations but seemed to take after her father when in battle, becoming a murderous dervish of rage. Madeline was extremely attractive, with a lovely face and figure that was more in place on a fashion runway than an aircraft runway. She dressed in highly expensive and trendy outfits when not adventuring but went very no frills when she accompanied the Frontliners. Abilities Madeline was a tenacious combatant in the air and on the ground. She took after her father's interest in aircraft, becoming arguably a better pilot than he ever was and an even better mechanic. Up close, she employed an improvised form of CQC using her pistols and limited martial arts training. She was also an accomplished gymnast, a skill she picked up in childhood. Known History Born in 1925 to Joseph Perkins and Sophie Roux, a wealthy French landowner, Madeline and her twin brother Jean wanted for nothing as children, save the affection of their absent father. While Jean grew bitter and resentful over the years towards Joe, Madeline grew fonder and idolized him from afar. She took it upon herself to learn more about Joe and his interests in order to better understand him. Over the years she came to know the colorful band of cutups that Joe surrounded himself with, including the inventor Wallace Bannon, for whom she developed a schoolgirl crush. In 1944, after recieving the crushing news that her father's plane had been shot down, Madeline sought revenge against the Nazi occupation of Germany. Breaking into one of Fightin' Joe's hidden weapons caches in France, she armed herself to the teeth and took to the air in one of his customized warplanes. In the span of a few months she found herself on the Third Reich's Top Ten hit list. After months of living in hiding, Fightin' Joe's old brothers in arms finally found Maddy and offered her a place among them. She accompanied them for the last year of the war and stayed with the Frontliners in their post-war era, joining them as their pilot on many adventures. Rumors * Madeline tortured SS officers in gruesome fashions during the war. * She used some form of witchcraft to seduce and beguile Wally. * She inherited her father's unique birthmark. Relationships *Wallace “Dynamo” Bannon: “What do I think of Wally? Hah! Why not ask me what I think of the Sun? And the Moon? And the Earth below me? Wallace is all this to me and more.” *Joe “Fightin’ Joe” Perkins: “America produced many great things. The airplane. The automobile. And Joe Perkins. I don’t hold it against him for being absent for much of my childhood. He had a hard and lonely upbringing. He wasn’t always there when I wanted him, but always there when I needed him.” *Andrew “Mystico” Gray: “He’s brave and inventive. Never shying away when there’s work to be done. Still, he seems unsure of himself at times. Perhaps it’s the nature of his abilities that gives him pause or some personal demon. My father once told me that in battle the man who believes he’ll win at the outset is usually the one to walk away with victory. Monsieur Gray would do well to be that man.” *Karl Wulff: “The first time I met him, my father had told me what he was, he warned me not to be afraid or overreact. Yet, when I saw his face that day, I wasn’t scared. I didn’t recoil. I was sad. His face...his eyes, they were so forlorn and lost. I felt a great swell of pity for what had been taken from him.” *Elle “Fantasma” della Torre: “It is good to have someone I can open up to in this group. Even if I'm not sure she’s quite listened to a word I’ve ever said.” *Brock “Doc Ion” Jackson: “He’s so very alone in this world. Even surrounded by friends and loved ones, his heart and mind seem to be thousands of miles away. The kindness in men’s hearts is often another casualty of war.” *Penelope Jackson: “A sweet and matronly woman. I’d always wished fate would see fit to give her and Brock a child.” Category:Characters Category:Frontliners